How Pitiful
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: One-Shot "I came into existence full of love and compassion; and now I was leaving full of hate and vengeance..." The thoughts of Arceus during the last few moments of his final betrayal. R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Plain and simple.

I just recently watched Arceus and the Jewel of Life for the first time. I loved it! I watched it for Arceus, but then I saw it had Giratina return in there too! Hell yeah! As a tribute to watching it, I wrote up a little story.

* * *

><p>Damos... That single name had brought a whole array of emotions from deep within me these past decades, from gratifying happiness to pitying sadness. But the only emotion that word brought me now was rage. I rarely let such a negative thing control me, as I always prided myself in keeping composed in even the most difficult situations. But I've never felt this much anger before; no one has ever had the audacity to do this to me before. He was my friend... The only mortal being I would ever give such a title to... I trusted him with my very life, in a literal sense of the word. And he betrayed me.<p>

_He couldn't even face me for it_. The thought rang through my head as more of this Silver Water poured into my prison. Deep within me, I had hoped this wasn't the work of Damos at all, that this was all just a misunderstanding. But as the pain of multiple Electric attacks coursed through my being, I knew that wasn't the case. The humans, including the one I felt so much care for, was trying to kill me.

Very rarely had I felt any amount of pain from the attacks of fellow Magical Creatures. The plates always ensured my safety, my immortality, and no living creature had the ability to harm me. But now, I was vulnerable. Without the Plate of Electricity, I was powerless to defend myself against my assaulters. Without the Dragon Plate, I did not have the enhanced strength needed to free myself from the rising pool of silver.

It's strange. I have created and loved all the creatures of this world and all other worlds. I have been proud of bringing to life all these magnificant beings, who I saw could do no evil. Humans too have been given the same privilege. I created them to be different from the Magical Creatures, to help add a sense of diversity, beauty and wonder. Even when there was a grave misconduct done, I found that all that was needed was a bit of guidance to set them back on the right track and the peace shall return once more.

But this, this act of betrayal could not be corrected by simple guidance. Punishment, harsh punishment was needed. And even if I were to be destroyed, the consequences will be dire. For without me, this world and all other worlds will cease to flourish. Yes, I have appointed many of my beloved children to keep the balance of their respected elements, but even their species cannot be maintained for long without me. I will not be there to help when their kind met with their inevitable extinction. Three of my children, to whom I have given the names of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, were like me: one of a kind and immortal. But they alone cannot maintain life, only I can create it.

So even as I felt my own life draining from me with each passing second of this continuous assault, my rage remained strong. The humans were destroying themselves and everything else around them by doing this to me. I created them to bring love and harmony, and yet, here they bring hate and destruction. Their species was young and foolish and in heavy need for discipline. When, -if-, I make it out of here, I will bring justice to those who betrayed me so deeply. Never will I make the mistake of putting my trust in any human. I brought them into this world and to correct this wrong, I must wipe them out completely.

But even in my intense anger, I couldn't help but wonder, why? Why would they do this to me? Why would Damos betray me so? I have been kind and nurturing to them all. I fully intended to give up my life for them in stopping that meteor; I saved their city from certain doom by replenishing their land; I gave them knowledge and _life_, the most precious of gifts. And _this_ is how they repay me!

It doesn't matter, it's all over for them either way. As the Silver Water reached the height of my chest, I knew I was never to make it out of this alive. I was to die in the very place these humans had built to express their gratitude to me. How pitiful... An almighty Creator like myself being brought down by his own creations, because he had been foolish enough to believe they were a trustworthy and caring species.

As the Electric attacks ceased, I felt my body go limp, with only the hardened silver to support me. I could not breath, I could not feel my heart beating. The agony that buzzed through my body began to dull considerably; my body was shutting down completely. Although my eyes see nothing of the world around me, my mind's eye saw only red swarming around me, consuming me. As my body perished, I felt nothing of the physical world; all my pain, all my agony was from the rage still coursing though what little consciousness I still had in my mind, in my soul.

I was brought into existence full of love and compassion; and now I was leaving full of hate and vengeance...

How pitiful...

* * *

><p>Certainly not as long as my newer stories, but I intended it that way. Man, I felt sooooo freakin' bad for Arceus, I just about cried when he died. *sniffle* I was soooo glad that things turned out for the better in the end though. *hugs Arceus*<p>

Anyway, just a short little One-Shot to get off my chest. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
